Yo-Kai adventurs
by SuperSonicBros123
Summary: Katie stumbled into one of Nate's Yo-Kai adventure and later on visits him at his home telling him what she saw. What will her and Nate's life be after that?
1. AN

**This fanfic will be about a possibility of Katie joining Nate on his Yo-Kai adventures with a Yo-Kai Watch of her own. But a little warning about me, i'm not much of a fan but it is a good show so i might mess up from time to time and will take a wille to update. One more thing, if you read my fic Pre-Teen Hearts know that i did not abandon it, just kept having writers block a lot. just look forward to seeing this fanfic update later.**


	2. Prologue

It was another day in the city of Springdale as the towns population enjoys there day. Unknown to them, their also resides spiritual beings known as Yo-Kai as they do what ever is in there nateture without the knowledge to the humans. However, only those that holds a special device called a Yo-Kai Watch can see them if you use it right. One peculiar person happens to be Nathan Adams, but everyone calls him Nate. He goes around Springdale solving problems caused by Yo-Kai as well as befriending them and receves medals to call for them with his 2 Yo-Kai friends Whisper and Jibanyan. Right now, we see Nate on his bed looking…. depressed?

 _"I really try my best to impress her, but no matter what they don't work out. Not to mention some of the Yo-Kai keeps messing with my life."_ He thinks to himself as he thinks about his friend Katie Forester. For as long as he's known her, Nate has developed a crush on Katie. He hopes to one day ask her out, but he gets butterfly's in his stomach a lot. He try's his best to impress her, but they only result to her mentioning him being average (as much as it annoys him) and when a Yo-Kai interferes. His thoughts were broken as Whisper levitates by his bed.

"You seem to be very blue, and you don't wear much of that color. Your shirt is red." The ghost said amusingly while Nate just glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for jokes Whisper." He said as he lies on his back. "I just feel really down about not being able to impress Katie, and prove that i'm more than just average." Nate said sulking at the average part. "Well i'm not some love Yo-Kai, but wouldn't you just tell her about the things you did ever since we met?" Whisper said shrugging ghostly shoulders. "Are you kidding? She would think i'm crazy and… why would you tell me that now?!" Nate said as he sat up from his bed. "Well, I never said you're not aloud to tell anyone about Yo-Kai. Not many humans know about them after the past 190 years I was in that Crank-a-kai. After all, I didn't try to stop you from telling her when Tattletell possessed her and revealed your bathroom problems." He said amusingly. "Don't remind me." Nate grudgingly said remembering that day.

"But even if I do tell her, she will not believe me at all about the Yo-Kai going around causing all the things that happened in town. She will think i'm crazy and stop hanging out with me. Not to mention tell our friends and the school, making me a laughing stock. Tattletell, or no Tattletell!" Nate said as he got out of bed and head for the door. "Where are you going Nate?" Whisper asked him. "I'm just going for a walk. And this time, don't follow me. Tell Jibanyan where I wen't when he comes back." And with that, with permishion from his mother, Nate leaves the house and goes around the neighborhood for a walk.

Meenwille, in another part of the neighborhood, Katie was in her home in the kitchen thinking about her friend Nate. _"I can't help but wonder why Nate's been acting wearied lately. It seems like it started after our bug hunt a few months ago."_ She thinks to herself about the things that Nate's been doing lately. She never admitted to anyone, but she has developed feelings for her friend for a while now, but can't help but get freaked out and upset at him for his random behavior from time to time, not knowing the truth behind it. When she looked out the window, she sees him walking on his own with his head down. _"Maybe I should go see what he's up to. I hate to disobey my Mom to stay home when she's away, but I need to know what's gotten into him."_ With that, Katie walks out the front door and secretly follows him. Little dose she know, leaving home when she's not suppost to will lead her into trouble.


	3. Terror Time

When Nate is walking down the road not noticing whose home he passed and who came out of it, he starts to think about his life. _"I've had a very normal life before we had that bug hunt in the same woods where I met Whisper. Me, Bear, Eddie,…. Katie, we would always hang out and have fun together when ever we can. But after I got this stupid watch, I'm starting to feel like I'm becoming very distant from them. Maybe my chances of impressing Katie was very slim even before the bug hunt. Maybe we weren't mean't to be together after all. I think maybe it's time to give up on her and move on."_ He thought sadly as a tear slides from his eye as he continues walking.

From behind him, Katie hid from behind a trash bin keeping watch on her friend and noticed the tear on his face. _"He looks really sad. I've never seen him this depressed for as long as I've known him."_ She thought feeling bad for him. _"Could it be that he lost someone in his family? Or could it be that…."_ Before she could finish her thought, every thing around the both of them had suddenly gone dark. _"What?! Why did it suddenly got dark?"_ "What the heck?! Why am I in Terror Time? I left home with my Moms permission!" She herd Nate shout out in alarm. _"Terror Time? Left home with his Mothers… oh no!"_ She thinks in horror as she starts to run on back home when she sees a red monster with a golden horn and a brown loincloth holding a iron studded club in his right. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Just as Nate was about to run home, he herd a scream behind him. He turned back to see a huge Yo-Kai, who he reconices as Gargaros, raise its club to slam it on Katie. "KATIE!" He shouts out and runs over to her in time to tackle her out of the way, just as the club made contact to the sidewalk. "Are you okay?!" He asked in concern for her. "I'm alright. But what is that monster?" Katie asked as they see Gargaros charges to them, club over the shoulder. "He's bad news, we need to run!" Nate said as they both run off, with Gargaros chases them. "Didn't you say that that thing and this 'Terror Time' appears when you leave home when your not sopost to?!" Katie asked in a panicked voice as they run down the street. "When did you hear….. You mean YOU left home like that?!" Nate exclaimed in shock that she would do that, but quickly shook it off. "Oh never mind, we need to get you home quick! But we need to hold Gargaros off!" With that, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Yo-Kai medal with a flaming looking lion on it. "But how are we gonna-" "Come on out my friend!" Nate calls out as he flips the medal in the air. "Calling, Blazion!" And then catches it from the air. "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" With that, he places the medal into his watch as the clock arms spin around.

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Soul Shave!**

 **Flamo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a Brave!**

 **Blazion!**

Out of nowhere came the same lion from the metal running along with them. "How did you-" "Blazion, I need you to hold Gargaros off as long as you can for me to get Katie home!" Nate tells the lion like Yo-Kai. With a mighty roar, Blazion leaps back and attacks the Oni with a blazing fist making Gargaros stagers back. "You sure he will hold that thing off?" Katie asked her friend as they ran around the corner. "Don't know how you saw him, but I hope so." _"Must be Terror Time's doing."_ Nate said as they continue on to Katie's house.

Back with the Yo-Kai, Blazion makes every attempt to keep Gargaros from going after Nate and Katie. They go around with a bunch of club attacks to fired up abilities, which resulted to the neaborhood receiving some damage. Just as Blazion is about to make another punch to the head, Gargaros makes good timing to swing his club on the lion and sent him flying off, ending there fight. With that, the Oni charges down the road in search for the one that missed behaved.

Meanwhile, Nate and Katie can spot Katie house getting closer to them. "We're almost their Nate!" Katie said in joy, witch is short lived when they heard stomping coming from behind them. "And he's catching up! Run faster!" Nate shouted out as they start sprinting forward. At last, they made their last step in front on her home as everything around them returns to normal and Gargaros vanishes. "We made it Nate! We made…. huh?" Katie turned around only to see that Nate was no wear to be seen. "Nate? Nate!" She called out to him but got no response. Sighing, she opens the door and heads back in side with one last thought in her mind. _"What was that all about? Maybe when Mom comes home, I could ask her if I could go to his house. I have a lot of questions I need to ask him."_

From behind the bush, Nate emerged from it as soon as Katie when't inside. _"Man that was close. If I stayed any longer, she would of asked me questions I couldn't answer. I'm sure all that running will provide her with a nap and will think all of that was a dream. I should head on home now, I need to let Whisper know what happened today."_ With that, Nate heads on down the road back home. Little did he know what else today will provide.


	4. learning the truth

As Katie waits for her mother to return home, she ponders todays events she experienced. _"That was one of the craziest experience I ever had, and it seems like Nate knew what was going on. Could that have been why he's become so distant to us lately? What did he call those creatures again, Yo-Kai? That name sounds familiar. I remember Nate saying something like that when everyone in school keeps talking about his bathroom experience. Who even told them that when it was none of their business?!"_ She thinks in disgust about that day. Before she could think any further, she heard the sound of the front door open. "Katie, I'm home!" She heard her mother call out from downstairs. _"Now to get her permission."_ She leaves her room and heads down to see her mom as she put her bag down. "Hey Mom, is it alright if I head on over to Nate's house? Their's something important I need to discuss with him." Katie asked her in hope. "Oh, is my little girl growing up already?" She asked her with a giggle making her daughter blush a light shade of pink. "Cut that out Mom! We're just friends!" She shouts out in embarrassment. "You can't hide it from your own mother Katie." She said in amusement. "Anyway, of course you can. Just be back before sundown." With that, Katie walked out embarrasset with what her mother said and got on her bike over to Nate's place. "You may try to hide it hon, but I'm aware of your feelings to your friend." Said the mother as she heads to the kitchen to prepare for dinner when her husband and daughter get home.

Meanwile, Nate has arrived home and heads out to his room to see both Whisper and Jibanyan waiting for him. "That was quite a short walk you had their Nate, and yet you look exhausted. Did some Yo-Kai appear suddenly on your walk and dealt with it with out your butler's help?" The ghost asked in an impressed tone. "Oh a Yo-Kai appeared all right, along with Terror Time." "WHAT!" The two Yo-Kai exclaimed in shock from what they herd. With that, Nate tells them everything that happened on his walk along with his encounter with Gargaros and getting Katie back home. "I nyaever thought she would leave her home like that." Jibanyan said. "I know. But I'm sure that with all that running we had will provide her with a nap. Then hopefully, she will think all of that was just a crazy dream. Speaking of witch, I need one as well." Nate said as he lies down on his bed. Just before he closed his eyes, he hears his mother call out to him. "Nate! Your friend Katie's hear to see you!" She called out shocking him and the Yo-Kai. "She here? Already? Why can't my normal problems go well in the end?!" Nate said freaking out. "Perhaps she's here for a different reason." Jibanyan said, but with a little doubt in his voice. "After what happened today, she could be here to ask questions I can't answer at all." Nate said pacing the floor. "I'm sure everything will be alright Nate. Whatever she's here for, just hope for the best." Whisper said reassuring him. _"I may end up a laughing stock after this, but I hope he's right for once."_

That's when they hear a knock on the bedroom door. "Nate, can I come in?" They heard Katie say from the other side. "Uh… sure. Come on in." Nate said nervesly as the door opens as Katie came in and closed the door from behind. "This is a surprise. I just got back from my walk around the neighborhood." Nate said trying to sound normal, but not doing well enough. "You don't need to pretend Nate. I know everything we just experienced was real, even that Lion you called out who you call Blazion to hold off that monster you call Gagaros. You've been getting very distant from us ever since you got that strange watch after that bug hunt a few months ago. Please, just tell me what you've been doing all this time after that day." Katie said in a pleading tone of voice. _"Sigh…. I guess I have no other choice. At least one of my friends had to find out eventually. I just hope this ends well for once."_ "Alright Katie, I'll tell you. You may want to get comfrable for this." Nate said as they sat on his bed as he tells her everything.

"When we went to that bug hunt, I started to follow a glowing beetle after showing that stupid beetle to you guys. When I chased after it, I stumbled upon a huge tree with an old looking prize machine and started hearing a creepy voice from that machine." "I was not that creepy!" He herd Whisper say but ignored it. "I keep hearing it saying to free it, which I figured was coming from the machine. After a while of panicking, I walked over to it and placed a coin in and out came a gray colored capsule. I opened it up, and out came a supernatural being called a Yo-Kai named Whisper, who claims himself as a Yo-Kai butler." "I am a butler!" Whisper said insulted, but Nate ignores him again. "I didn't want any part in a Yo-Kai filled life, but Whisper insisted on dealing with any Yo-Kai filled problems around town and gave me this Yo-Kai Watch so I can see them." He said showing her his watch on his left wrist. "Wait! When you said see them, do you mean they are invisible?" Katie asked him. "Yes. In fact, both Whisper and a Yo-Kai named Jibanyan are in here listening in." Nate said as Katie looked around but didn't see anyone.

That's when everything from the past few months came together for Katie. Thinking about everything that happened since that day made her realized all the strange things that happened was all caused by the Yo-Kai, and Nate was the one that fixed all of them. _"I never realized they were the reasons for all that happened. The belly dancing, our friends freaking out when I came near them, everyone suddenly forgetting things, Nate suddenly becoming handsome and made approaches on me like that, and…. I slammed the door at his face when he arrived at my party that day when he kept rudely saying no to my offer to come! It was all caused by those Yo-Kai he just told me about!"_ "Wow Nate. Everything you said, everything you told me…. It all makes sense now." Katie said. "Really?!" Nate said in shock. "Yea, after everything that happened lately after that day, and why you've been so dissident to us lately, you where only fixing all those problems they where causing. I should of known about that when you have always helped us out whenever you could." She said with a slight blush on her face, but Nate didn't noticed. "I didn't think you would believe a single I said. With the Yo-Kai being supernatural beings, I had thought you would think I'm crazy." Nate said in relief. "I would never think that about you Nate, no mater what! You will always be my friend, My not so average friend." Katie said as she gave him a hug, making him blush. _"Not so average? Maybe I do have a chance with her after all."_ "Thanks Katie, it really means a lot to me to hear that." He said as he returned the gesture. "Your welcome Nate. But can I another question?" She asked as they let go of each other. "Yes, anything." "Where can I get a Yo-Kai Watch?"


	5. the new watch

(Flashback)

 _"Thanks Katie, it really means a lot to me to hear that." He said as he returned the gesture. "Your welcome Nate. But can I ask another question?" She asked as they let go of each other. "Yes, anything." "Where can I get a Yo-Kai Watch?"_

(End Flashback)

Hearing what she asked has made both Nate and his Yo-Kai friends shocked beyond belief. "Did she just… " Jybanyan asked. "I believe she did." Whisper said. "Uh…. why would you ask me that?" Nate ask her nervesly. "Well…. with everything you told me, there may be times a Yo-Kai might cause a problem and you might not be around to fix them. So I figured, even if my life will not be the same, I could step in and fix those problems." _"Not only that, I could become even closer to you."_ Katie said with the last thought in her head. "Whoa. When you put it that way, I guess I wouldn't be able to solve every one of them around the city." Nate said in realization. "Anyway, if it is what you wan't, me and Whisper can look through his Yo-Kai Pad and find a watch for you and have it sent to your home address by tomorrow." Nate told her. "Thanks Nate, that really means a lot." Katie said just as she looked out the window, showing the sun going down. "It's getting late! I promised Mom I would be back by sundown." Katie said as she heads to the door. "Ok Katie, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Katie heads on and, after saying buy to Mrs. Adams, Katie gets on her bike and cycles on down the road home with one last thought. _"Things are going to be more interesting now. Who knows, I may even have a future with Nate."_ She thinks with a blush on her face.

Back in Nate's room, Whisper couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "You know, I was actually right." The ghost said to the boy. "Uh… right about what?" Nate nervesly asked him. "I did say that you could tell her about your adventures and the Yo-Kai to have a better chance with her. And look where that lead you to." Whisper said with a snicker, causing Nate to go almost as red as his shirt. "Cut it out Whisper! I was only lucky that time. Try telling Bear and Eddie if you were in my place and I wouldn't hear the end of it!" Nate said in embarrassment. "Ok, I see your point but you must admit everything did turn out alright with you two." Whisper told him. "Alright, I admit, you were right for once. But lets just scroll through the Yo-Kai Pad and find a watch for Katie." Nate said as he grabs the pad out from Whisper's head and scroll's through. "What do you mean for once? I'm always right!" Whisper said in an arrogant way. "You always tell Nyate to nyot accuse Yo-Kai for everything that happened but Nyate proved you wrong." Jibanyan told the ghost. "I do not!" "I found one! it's perfect!" They hear Nate say said look into the Yo-Kai Pad to see a Yo-Kai Watch in the form of a pocket watch. It was pink with heart designs and has a blue strap on it. "That's just a neckless Nate." Whisper said doubtfully. "Nyo he's right. It's just in a different model than Nyate's." Jibanyan said looking at the description. "Now I need to order it and have it sent to Katie's house." Nate said as he ordered the Yo-Kai Watch and put in the address. "And done. By tomorrow morning, Katie will have a Yo-Kai Watch like she asked." "Nate! Dinner time!" His mother called out. With that, Nate came down and ate dinner with his parents and got ready for bed, looking forward for tomorrow.

The next morning over at Katie's house, Katie has just got up from bed and starts to get ready for School while thinking about yesterday. _"I hope Nate got that Yo-Kai Watch for me like he said. This would not only let me experience something few people get to do, but it could also mean that…."_ Before she could finish that thought, she hears her mother call for her. "Katie, there's a package on the table for you!" _"That could be it!"_ With that, she finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to see a brown box on the kitchen table. _"This is it!"_ She thinks as she grabs a knife and cuts off the tape and opens the box to see a pocket watch with heart designs and a peculiar design in the middle. _"It's a different model but this is perfect. Thank you Nate."_ She thought with a blush on her face and puts it over her head as her mother came in. "What a lovely neckless Katie. Did you like the gift Nate gave you." She said after seeing her daughters face. "What! What made you say that!" Katie said embarrassed with her face more red than before. "Your face told me all I need you know honey." Mrs. Forester said with a giggle. "MOM! Cut that out!" Her daughter shouted out. "Ok Katie. Anyway, I got your bag set up for you already so have your breakfast and head on to school." Said Mrs. Forester as Katie began to eat her breakfast. With that, after saying goodbye to her mother, Katie went out the door with her new Yo-Kai Watch on and heads on over to school. That was when the living room phone rang as Mrs. Forester picked it up. "Hello?" She said and gets a reply. "What do you…" She then hears what was on the phone. "If you had called sooner, I'd have told her this."

Back with Katie, she continues on walking down the road to school as she admires her Yo-Kai Watch. "Who would of thought that following Nate and getting chased by a giant Yo-Kai would lead me to where I am now." She said in amazement. "Hey Katie." She heard someone call out to her and looked behind to see Nate catching up to her. "Nate. Thank's so much for getting this for me." Katie said showing him her watch. "Your welcome Katie. Now that you have a Yo-Kai Watch, you'll be able to see Yo-Kai any wear. You just need to press the side of the watch and you will be able to see them." Nate told her. With that, Katie pressed the side of the pocket watch as it opens up and shines a light towards Nate as it reveals both Whisper and Jibanyan. "Wow! So this must be Whisper and Jibanyan you told about." Katie said in amazement. "Indeed we are. Nate's personal Yo-Kai butler at your servies." Whisper said with a bow making everyone sweat drop. "Yea, well it's really nice to finally meet you Katie." Jibanyan said as he walks over to her and rubs his head to her leg afecinaletly. "It's nice you meet you too Jibanyan." Katie said petting his head making him purr.

"Hey guys!" They hear from behind to see there friends Bear and Eddie come up to them. "Hey Bear. Hey Eddie. Good to see you." Katie greeted them. "That's a nice neckless you got Katie. Where'd you get it?" Eddie said looking at the pocket watch. "Believe it or not, Nate actually gave it to me this morning." Katie said showing it to them. "Really! Never thought someone as average as Nate would get you something like that." Bear said making Nate grumble under his breath on that part. "Oh give him a break Bear. He worked really hard to get this for me." She said defending her friend making his heart beat. _"Things really are working out for the best for once."_ Nate thought to himself. "Whoa. He must of really put in a lot of effort for her to say that." Eddie said to Bear as they turned the corner right where there school is, but they are all shocked to see what happened. "Whoa!" Said Bear. "Unbelievable!" Said Eddie. "In the Middle of Spring?" Nate said. "What had caused this." Katie said as they all see the whole school frozen solid.


	6. Meeting Frostina

There are manny ways for school to be out for the day. But never anything like being frozen solid in the middle of spring has ever happened before, such as the cace for Nate and his friends. "There were days when school was out, but this shouldn't be possible." Eddie said as he examined an icicle at the school gate. "Thats what we thought as well." They turn to see there class room teacher walking up to them. "Do you know how this happened?" Nate asked him but has an idea on how, but doesn't want them to think he's crazy. (Exept for Katie as she now know's the truth.) "We never figured out how or why this happened, but what we do know is that with how frozen the place is, school will be out for the rest of the week. We also had to call your parents to let them know, but you four must of left before we called them." He explained to them. "I thought I herd the phone ring as I left home." Katie said thinking back. "Well thanks for telling us. Come on guys, let's head on to the park now that we have free time." Bear said to his friends. "You and Eddie go on ahead. We'll catch up." Nate told them. "Okay Nate, don't hold up." Eddie said as the two boys left in one path as there teacher left in the other.

"Well, this is quite a day that started." Whisper said with a slight shiver from the cold. "Your telling me, my tails flames feels like they will go out." Jibanyan said as the flames on his two tails got smaller than before. "I bet this is the work of a Yo-Kai!" Nate said to them. "I'm new to this, but those are my thoughts exactly!" Katie said in agreement. "Only one day and Nate has already influenced you. You can't go around acusing Yo-Kai every time something goes on." Whisper said but Nate and Katie ignored him as they shined their watches serching for the Yo-Kai behind this. When Katie shined hers at the school playground, it reveals a little girl with a light blue hooded cape and a blue kimono with a white band and gold boots. "You were saying Whisper, 'cuss I just found her." Katie said as they all look to see the girl on the track, which freezes up with every step she took. "Why uh…. That's the Yo-Kai known as Frostina. She is a shy one as she lacks control of her power over ice and snow." Whisper said looking at his Yo-Kai Pad for info. "Dose he always use that pad to look them up?" Katie asked her friend with a sweat drop. "You have know idea. Anyway, Frostina looks really depressed, witch could result with her unintentinoally freezing up the school. We should ask her what's up and help her out." Nate said to her. "Your right Nate, let's go." She said as the four of them walks over (or in Whispers case, levitates) to the young Yo-Kai.

"Hey, are you alright?" Katie asked the little girl as she turned to see the two humans and Yo-Kai with a nerves look on her face. "Uh…. who are you?" Frostina asked shaking in fear. "I'm Katie and these are my friends Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. We saw you looked upset and wanted to know if we could help you." Katie said in a reasuring tone to her. "Well…. I was passing by when I spotted this school. It was the same place that I went to before I became a Yo-Kai." She said in a sad tone as frozen tears fell from her eyes. "Oh man. Did a bad memory came up causing you to freeze up the school unintentionally?" Nate said as lowered to her eye level. "It did. It was the worst days of my human life." She said as she starts to tell them about her past.

"I was a little orphan girl with a cold fever. Every one always bullied me because of that. No one wanted to be close to me or wanted to be my friend. None of the teachers or the people at the orphanage ever helped me out when I needed it. There was even a boy from this very school who I developed feelings for, even when he was apart of them. One day, on a snowy winter day, I decided to tell him about how I feel for him hopping he at least felt the same. However, he was laughing in the most cruelest way I ever heard. He told me he would never love a sick little girl like me. He even said all that out loud to his friends making them laugh to. Thats when they started throwing snowballs at me. And because of my fever, I never servived from that, turning me into the Yo-Kai I am now." Frostina said as many icicles fell from her eyes after telling them her past.

The four of them all felt bad for her as tears came out from there eyes. "Oh the tragedy of a heartbreak!" Whisper said dramanicly. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you Frostina. I could only imagine how lonely you must have felt." Katie said as she brought her into a hug, with a slight shiver from doing so. "I've herd manny sad story's from some of the Yo-Kai I've met, but this one's by far the saddest one I herd." Nate said just as he wiped his eyes. Thats when Katie came up with an idea. "Hey, If you want, you can come with us to Gourd Park with us. That way you can have a fun day you never got to have." She said as the others agreed with her. "You really mean it?!" Frostina said with hope. "Of course. We would give you the best day you always wanted." Katie said with a smile as Fostinas face lit up in joy. "Oh, thank you so much Katie!" She said as she hugged her tight in glee. "Well let's get going. Bear and Eddie are likely waiting for us right now. But a little warning, they don't have any Yo-Kai Watches so they won't be able to see you." Nate reminded the young Yo-Kai. With that, the five of them started heading on over to Gourd park to give Frostina the best day she ever had.

The humans and Yo-Kai all made there way to the park as they see Bear and Eddie by the entrance to the park. "What took you guys so long?" Bear said as soon as he saw them. "We just…. got a little side tracked on our way here." Nate told them. "Well we all have the rest of the week off, so let's have fun." Eddie said as they all go across the park to have fun. With Katie, she and Frostina headed on over to the swing set. "How does this work?" Frostina shyly asked her. "When you sit on it, you move your legs so you can move back and forth. Come on." Katie said as they both get on one of the seats, with Frostina on Katie's lap, and start moving back and forth. As that goes on, Frostina made a smile as she starts to have fun. "This is so much fun!" She said as they both laugh in pure joy.

With Nate, Bear and Eddie, they observed how cheerful how Katie (and Frostina for Nate) was more cheerful than she normally was. "Does she seem more cheerful than usual to you guys?" Eddie asked his friends just as Katie moved on over to the slide. "Yea. It's like she is having fun with a younger sibling." Bear said as he thought about it. _"Katie and Frostina sure do get along well after just more than just half an hour."_ "Maybe she is just a little exited about our unexpected rest of the week off from school." Nate said to them. "That could be Nate, but tha.. ah…ah….ah…ah." Eddie said with a freaked out look. "Something wrong Eddie?" Katie said as she came up to them. With a shaking hand, Eddie pointed out in front of him as they turn to the direction he's pointing at. What they see is the seesaw moving up and down on its own, but for Nate and Katie they see Jibanyan and Frostina having the time of there Yo-Kai life. "HAUNTED SEESAW!" Both Bear and Eddie screamed in fright as they ran off in fear out of the park, leaving a laughing Nate and Katie to themselves with the Yo-Kai. "I never thought about this, but that was really funny." Nate said as he starts to calm down. "It certainly is amusing." Whisper said with an amused smirk on his ghostly face. "Well, at least we all can enjoy ourselves with out anyone looking at us weirdly." Katie said as they continue with there day at the park.

It was just about sunset when they all started to head on home. "This is just the greatest day I ever had!" Frostina said in a joyful mood. "Your telling me. This is my first day with a Yo-Kai filled life and I'm already starting to enjoy it." Katie said as she looked at her pocket watch. "I'm really glad you enjoy it Katie. I'm also glad I won't always have to be on my own with this." Nate said making them both blush. "I'm right hear you know!" Whisper said disapprovingly. "He meant someone other thyan a Yo-Kai." Jibanyan said to the ghost just as they came across Katie's house. "I'm really glad I got to meet you guys." Frostina said to the humans. "We're glad to meet you too Frostina." Katie said to her. That's when the young Yo-Kai began to glow as two balls of light appeared and went into Nate and Katie's hands. As the glowing stopped, it shows that they have received metals with Frostina in the front. "These are Yo-Kai Metals. They are a Yo-Kai's way of showing their friendship to you. You can even insert them into your watch to summon them when ever you need there help." Nate explained to Katie. "Wow, thanks Frostina!" Katie said to her in apreciation. "Your welcome Katie. Now I should head on home." Frostina said as she walks off with her head down, sad that she had to leave her first real friends. "Wait a moment Frostina!" Katie called out as soon as she saw her depressed look. "Why don't you live with me? That way you won't have to be on your own anymore." She offered to the Young Yo-Kai. "You mean it? Thank you so much!" Frostina said in glee as she floats on over to her and gives her a hug. "Well, we should head on home now. Will see you later." Nate said. "Okay Nate. And thanks for this amazing day." Katie said. That is when Jibanyan came up and held out his own metal to her. "If you ever nyead my help, give me a call." The cat Yo-Kai said. "I will Jibanyan, thanks." With that, they all went there separate ways for the day as Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan continued down the road as Katie and Frostina went inside, both of which are looking forward for more adventures.

 **That sums up the beginning of this fanfic. Now to let you know, the rest of this fic will go on as an AU to the rest of the anime starting from episode 27 as soon as the english dub comes out, so it will be a wile until the next update. Look forward for the next update.**


	7. AN 1

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I held every intention to continue with this fanfic! It may not be a good excuece, but when ever I was about to start it suddenly slips my mind. And when I do, it makes it hard to think over how to remake an episode AND having to rewatch that episode over again. I will get this updated so PLEASE don't hate me!**


	8. An 2

**i've got bad news, my computer is facing some problems at the moment. that in turn may end up effect fanfiction for me as well. i'm truly sorry for all those that are still waiting for my fics to continue, but until my computer gets looked over, they will be put on hold the time being.**


End file.
